The Shadows of a Heart
by Sephiroth Valentine
Summary: It has been three weeks since Rikimaru defeated Tenrai. Now he is starting to have some seriously dark thoughts. slight angst. -INCOMPLETE- Pairings: Rikimaru X Ayame.
1. Am I Evil?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Tenchu. I only own the copy of the game I have for Xmas and this fanfic that I'm writing.

Authors' Note: This is my first Tenchu fanfiction so If I get anything wrong like spelling names and stuff let me know so I can correct them. Anyway enjoy the first chapter and review if you'd like.

The Shadows of a Heart Am I Evil? 

The light of the moon above gave the land a calm and peaceful feeling. The creatures of the night were out to fill the silence of darkness with the hoots, growls and slight squeaks that could be heard if only faintly. Everything was peaceful for everyone except for the shadow that stood alone on a cliff, staring out onto the dimly lit land. His silver hair reflected the moons' beautiful gleam and his clothing, though designed to be almost invisible in the night, had too reflected the light. Although he seemed calm, at peace. Inside however, he at unrest. His mind replaying the events that had occurred if only three weeks ago. It had seemed to feel like three eternities but they were still in his mind, plaguing him, almost taunting him. Those words, those dreadful words _he _had said kept lingering on his mind. They had found a way to continue to haunt him. As if it was a curse for killing the one who had said them. But why must he, Rikimaru, the leader of the Azuma clan, be haunted by the words of the sorcerer Tenrai, who is now killed? Rikimaru drew his small but deadly sword from its sheath on his back and just simply looked at it.

"This sword," He said out loud sub consciously "It was this sword that I killed him with. This sword that I used the steel of Mei ohs' sword Shichishito with to repair. It is this sword that I had with me when he reveal what could be the possible truth." Rikimaru sheathed his sword with ease and turned and walked back to his village.

Rikimaru soon returned and went to his room using his skills as a silent assassin so he could not disturb his clan members. Rikimaru reached his room and went in and decided to try and get some sleep. He changed into his sleeping robe and went to where his futon lay. As he stood within three feet of his futon he immediately stopped. He felt something. Another presence in the same room as he. He knew too well who was in there.

"Reveal yourself Ayame" said Rikimaru silently but firmly as he can. He then looked behind him and saw her. Ayame was dressed in her sleeping robes as well. Her hair was let down but that did not phase Rikimaru for he knew too well that Ayame would never change no matter how she looked.

"What is wrong?" asked Ayame "I know you and you do not usually go out for a stroll. What is going on?" Rikimaru simply looked into her eyes. To the naked eye you could not see but from Rikimaru, he could see that her hazel eyes held admiration for her leader but also something else there but he could not see what.

"Nothing is wrong Ayame," replied Rikimaru "I went out to clear my head of a few things. Everything is fine. Now off you go. We both need our sleep if we are to have the energy to get up and go to lord Gohda." Rikimaru looked away from Ayame and ushered her out his room. Ayame knew all too well she would not find out what's going on with him now and decided to get up and get some rest. As she past him she gave him look of concern for her friend and went to where her room was.

'_Oh Rikimaru,'_ she silently thought to herself _'why won't you tell me? I'm here for you. I-I love you for crying out loud so why won't you tell me!?'._ She had such a hard time trying to suppress her temptations to let her feelings go and hold him as if they were ordinary people in love. But she knew better. They were both Azuma ninjas, stealth assassins, masters of the night and shadows. To love is to risk death as a punishment. _'Besides,'_ Ayame thought to herself _'he couldn't love me. If he did he wouldn't have kicked me out like he did. He only sees me as a friend. A partner in missions.'_ Ayame had reached her room and went in to sleep in her futon, dreaming of what it would be like if she and Rikimaru were both in love and expressing it in the most passionate ways.

As he shut the shoji behind him Rikimaru silently cursed himself when he saw the look on Ayames' face.

'_What is wrong with me?'_ he asked himself in thought _'I've just hurt the one I love. I can't believe I did that! I'll apologise tomorrow and hopefully she won't try to hit me in the face like what she used to try and do when I anger her.'_ He shuddered slightly as he remembered the last time he angered her. He then learned that she could deliver a hard right in the face if she wanted. He lifted his hand up on his cheek on where she had hit him. It had hurt a lot when she did that. Rikimaru decided to let the subject leave his head but another had come upon his mind. A more darker thought. Rikimaru could not help but remember what had happened that dreadful day.

_Rikimaru went behind the last monk that was in his way to him. The monk did not even notice a single thing until he felt a hand on his left shoulder but when he felt it, it was already too late. The monk then felt something cool but hard, a blade of a sword against his throat. The monk didn't even get to say a single thing as he felt a huge tearing of flesh where the sword was. Blood was spilling out like that of a small waterfall as he soon felt weaker. He fell down to the ground as his eyes saw darkness taking over his sight. Soon he saw nothing, felt nothing and soon his life became nothing. Rikimaru watched to make sure the monk would not make any last movements and walked on to find him. He had to find Tenrai and kill him, for Tatsumaru and all the innocents whose blood was spilled from Tenrai's vicious sorcery. He must be stopped._

_Rikimaru past the gates that opened themselves as if they were expecting him all along. As he passed them the gates closed behind him. Rikimaru took a few more steps forward until he heard a distinct voice. _

"_Come!" said the voice and a being had formed itself in front of Rikimaru. The figure was sitting down on what appeared to be a throne made of stone and above it was a huge orb that looked somewhat like the eye of a mere reptile only it was red and it was buried halfway into the wall. The figure was revealed as courtesy of the candles and the orb above light the room. "Join me, Rikimaru," said the figure. The figure was Tenrai. The very man Rikimaru had come all this way to kill. "The darkness in you calls, it calls to me. I can feel it." Rikimaru felt a huge wave of rage when he heard this. He was honourable wasn't he? Did he not do justice for lord Gohda?_

"_I have no darkness" came Rikimarus' reply "I am not like you!" Tenrai then only smirked as he gave a small evil chuckle._

"_Ah, but you are" countered Tenrai "even you do not comprehend it. How do you think you escaped Onikages' trap? Or succeed when your older brother failed? That power has a name and it's name is Evil"_

"_Silence!!!" was all Rikimaru said as he gripped his sword Izayoi and ran to Tenrai to kill him._

Rikimaru soon shook his head and went into his futon when a single thought had hit him. His blood felt like it froze completely as soon as he realised what he thought. As he had this thought an image of Ayame was in his mind.

"Ayame," Rikimaru said silently to himself "am I evil?"

I know this chapter is short but I have much bigger plans ahead. I hope you like it. Please review and give me your thoughts of this. I hope it is good.


	2. Temptation

Authors' Notes: I apologise for the last chapter to be short but I try my best to make it good. This next chapter may be a bit of humour for you but anyway enjoy it and please review at the end so I know what to do next.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tenchu characters. This fanfic is made for fun.

Temptation 

The clan village was peaceful and quiet as the familiar yellow glow of dawn slowly filled the sky. The sound of birds however was the only source of noise in this time. This noise was enough to keep only one member of the village awake. This member had a lot of trouble sleeping that night. This person had decided to prepare to the journey that is to come. With hair as black as the night down to her shoulders and her eyes brown like the earth, this woman was beautiful but deadly. Ayame had her small swords ready to be drawn at the sign of trouble at the small of her back. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and she wore here black clothing to protect her with stealth if she needed it. When she was ready she decided to wake her partner and friend. It was strange to class him as a friend since that word was forbidden with good reason, as was another that she held for her leader. Love. Ayame had loved her leader since she realised that she had over a year ago. When there was a lord of demons and all sorts of fiends plaguing the world. Her leader had fought this lord of darkness and won but only to be crushed by a boulder, or so she thought. When that boulder fell on him she saw him hold it up with the tremendous strength he had. It was when the two locked eyes did Ayame realise her feelings for him. She knew she could not help him but still felt guilty of his death. But now that he is back. Ayame felt fear. Fear of rejection, fear of risking death, fear of losing him again and him not knowing.

Ayame shook away her thoughts of the past and went on to wake up her leader. She was skilled in stealth and very cunning to go around and not let anyone awaken from their slumber. The way she had snuck around gave her a somewhat graceful appearance. She had reached outside of the door to his room. She could feel his ki, so calm and at peace. She slowly but silently slid open the door and looked in to see him. Her heart felt warm and her stomach felt like it was tying itself up. She watched the way his chest slowly raised up and down and observed the way his face stayed motionless.

'_He is so handsome,'_ Ayame thought to herself _'I love everything about him. The way he eyes look at you, the way he moves, everything all the way down to the damn messy hair he has on his head.'_ Ayame was almost guilty for even thinking of waking him up. Almost. She continued to watch him. Her eyes looked all over him, all the way up his lips, oooh how she wanted to place his lips onto hers. Ayame soon snapped out of her daydream and decided to now wake him.

"Rikimaru," Ayame whispered to him "come on it's time to get up." Despite this, Rikimaru still continued to sleep. Ayame soon became annoyed at how he can sleep through her whispering. She then decided to come closer and try, but to no avail as he still slept. Ayame soon thought about trying to come up to his face to wake him.

Ayame crept silently and slowly to Rikimarus' sleeping form. Her face was close to his as she leaned down. Trusting him that he won't use Izayoi to attack her as a reflex. Before Ayame could say a thing she saw a pair of amber eyes staring right into hers. Rikimaru was awake and is now looking directly at her. Ayame was frozen in place and could do nothing but stare into those eyes. Those eyes had captured her heart without even realising it. Ayame soon felt a hand hold the back of her neck and was being pushed into Rikimarus' face as the two were staring and Ayame then felt his lips upon hers as the two were locked into a small but passionate kiss. Ayame soon became afraid as her thoughts from before occurred in her mind and she broke away from the kiss and got up.

"We have to get to lord Gohda," said Ayame with a slightly cold tone "I'll see you when you get changed." With that the kunoichi turned and left him all by himself in his room.

Rikimaru felt both pain and regret. He had just kissed his love and now she hates him for it.

'_I thought I was still dreaming,'_ Rikimaru thought to himself _'I'm so sorry Ayame. I guess I am evil. I just forced her to do something that could risk death! Please forgive me'. _Rikimaru then got up and gathered his gear and picked up his sword Izayoi from its stand beside his futon and strapped it to his back. He also placed his mask on. He walked over to his door to leave but hesitated, as he remembered what happened not too long ago. He also thought about how Ayame would now avoid him and despise him. He soon gathered his courage and opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. He then went about using his stealth abilities to avoid waking his villagers since they were still asleep.

As he reached the gates to his village he saw Ayame standing impatiently.

"Come on," said a cold Ayame "we gotta get moving" then Ayame turned and ran off to the direction of lord Gohdas' castle. Rikimaru reluctantly followed after feeling more of the pain that Ayame had just caused him.

'_I'm sorry Ayame'_ Rikimaru thought as he ran to keep up with the short fused Ayame bounding ahead of him. Ayame was replaying the events that had happened not too long ago. She went to wake him up, the two gazed in each other's eyes, and he pulled her to him and the two kissed. Ayame felt ashamed but also hopeful.

'_I guess that showed how he feels about me,'_ Ayame thought _'he probably hates me now that I treated him so bad. I don't want him killed!' _With this frustration and sorrow building up she did not realise that she was picking up more speed in her running and was leaving Rikimaru behind. _'Why didn't I just tell him that I love him! I could have just told him and then…then what? We would risk the death penalty'_ Ayame grew more frustrated with every second and then suddenly stopped with a long slide along the ground and stopped just before the edge of a huge waterfall and looked out over the countryside and saw over in the distance the huge building that was lord Gohdas' castle.

Rikimaru managed to catch up to where Ayame stood and looked to where Ayame gazed into the land before them. Rikimaru then thought of all the times he killed in order to save this land. He then looked over to Ayame and she was transfixed in her gaze.

"I'm sorry for before," Rikimaru said "It won't happen again" and with that he leaped out far and started to descend down the waterfall and landed into the water. Ayame heard his words and two small streaks of crystal tears traced down her cheeks.

"I know," Ayame muttered to herself "I know because I love you" and with that she took her leap of faith and landed gracefully into the water.

The two stealth assassins ran across the forests and countryside as they finally reached their destination, lord Gohdas' castle. They then started to scale the walls and run along the rims of the building and soon found the chamber of lord Gohda and entered the window being cautious and went along to where they sensed their lords' presence.

"Ah, Rikimaru and Ayame," said Gohda as he turned to look at his two most loyal servants "please come, we have business to discuss." The two warriors stepped forward and kneeled before their lord as he sat.

"What brings concern to speak of?" asked Ayame.

"It is alright now," said Gohda "there is no need to worry, in fact I bring good news to you."

"Please tell us my lord, what news this is" said Rikimaru.

"Well, since the defeat of Tenrai the land has never seen anything of evil, because of both your brave efforts I offer the two of you a time of relief and relaxation, a vacation if you may call it that". Rikimaru and Ayame had to hold their seriousness, as they were tempted to stare at Gohda as if he just grew a second head.

"I do not think that will be necessary for me to take a vacation," said Rikimaru "I do not deserve such luxury, I only do my job my lord."

"Oh really?" said Gohda with a mock tone with a single eyebrow "you dare to disobey an order from your lord?" Rikimarus' eyes grew wide as he realised his mistake and bowed in apology.

"I apologize my lord, I only meant well in your safety"

"It is ok Rikimaru," said Gohda "I was only joking with you, however I want you to take this vacation along with Ayame, you both deserve it"

'_WHAT!'_ Ayame thought as he mentioned her _'I can't go with him! He's probably hates me now. Could there be a way for him to forgive me? Oh I don't know. Maybe I could try to make it up to him on this vacation.'_

"Very well then, I will go on this vacation as an order." said Rikimaru.

"Good then," said Gohda "you are dismissed Ayame, I will need to have to speak to Rikimaru privately." Ayame then got up and bowed to Gohda then walked out of the room and hid from the guards.

"Now Rikimaru," said Gohda "I have noticed a certain bond forming between you and Ayame. Are you lovers?"

"No, we are not," said Rikimaru who had felt a sudden pang of regret at saying those words. "We are only that of friends. Besides it is forbidden to love someone and is punished by death".

"There is more than friendship between you two," said Gohda "I am aware of your feelings for each other and I am giving you the chance to be with her. You have saved this land many times from both Mei-Oh and Tenrai. I now say go and be at peace. You have got three months to relax and enjoy yourselves. You may go now". Rikimaru then got up and bowed to Gohda and turned to leave.

'_I have done all I can for those two now,'_ thought Gohda _'it is now up to them to decide their fate with each other'._

This is the best I can come up with at the moment. I hope you like this. Please review.


	3. Could I be forgiven?

**I apologise for keeping you in suspense, been quite busy and yeah even though it's nearly a year since I updated I hope you are still interested in this story .**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Tenchu (only a copy of the game Wrath of heaven but that's about it)**

Could I be forgiven?

Three days had passed since that fateful incident; Rikimaru could not control his guilt. He did not mean to make her hate him. He loved her and yet he could not touch her. They had arrived at Hakone, the Hot Spring town. Lord Gohda had sent them there to relax, but that was not what Rikimaru wanted, especially with the woman he loves when she hates him. He continued to lower his head to avoid looking at the woman in front of him. He could not look at her; he was no better than a bandit or a thief.

Ayame did not look back once, she could sense him following her but she could not bear to look at him. He would have hated her for being so cold hearted on him. That one kiss made her afraid, she had to do it. She just wanted to be alone, away from everything, away from him. She also wanted to be near him as well. Confusion and pain filled inside her. She could not help but blame herself for the silence between the two.

They arrived at the room that was booked for them by Gohda. Rikimaru immediately went to the corner and placed his bags there and turned to leave. Ayame just stood in the middle of the room, wondering what he is going to do. Rikimaru then walked back out the door and walked away. Ayame stood strong until she felt him a fair distance away. She lost her grip on the bags she had in her hands and fell to her knees. The guilt was crushing her. Tears flowed from her eyes, as she could no longer hold them back. She bent over and repeatedly strike her fists against the Tatami floor. When she could no longer raise her fists she silently sobbed. This doubt, this guilt… this fear weighed on her. She felt truly alone now. She was used to not being with someone, but now these feelings were tearing her heart into pieces. A glint of light caught her eye and she saw that the reflection of the sun was on one of her two short swords. A thought came to her mind as she reached for it. She stared into the blade; its very soul was seen in her eyes only. She raised the sword above her. The tip of the sword mere inches away from her throat. Tears were traced down her cheeks.

'_Can I escape this pain?'_ Ayame thought to herself _'Is this the right path? He might enjoy seeing my body lying on this floor. If I do this…would I be able to be free? I could lose this pain, this shame I have made for myself. But what about him? Would he care? Would he love me after all that I did to him?'_ Ayame dropped the sword; she could not do it. She continued to sob silently, hoping no one would walk in and see her in such a mess. After a while she decided to go the hot springs, it could do her some good after all this.

Rikimaru sat at the base of a tree; he continued to think over what to do. He did not know how Ayame would behave now. She is so unpredictable now. He blamed himself for not thinking clearly at that moment. He stood up from his spot and watched the crimson sky as the sun began to set. He will do as Gohda ordered. He will stay and do the three months, then continue with his missions. He will have to work alone now… he could not be with her now. He breathed out and decided to go to the hot springs. He should at least try to enjoy a little piece of this vacation, but he knew he could not avoid her all night. He turned and silently walked off towards the hot springs. He will do his training another time. Something troubled him. He felt a slight tingling sensation to the back of his neck. He felt as if something evil was near. Rikimaru shook his head. He should enjoy the vacation, not become paranoid. As he walked away a pair of orange and blood red eyes stared at him.

"Hmm I wonder what is troubling him" the being said to itself "Perhaps I could use this to my advantage in killing him for good this time…" The figure then leaped out of the tree and ran away without a single noise being heard.

Ayame opened the small bamboo gate to the hot spring. She was alone fortunately and took off her robe. She walked slowly into the water, adjusting to the hot water touching her skin. She slightly tensed up until She lowered herself down so the water was above her shoulders. She lay there, relaxed and with almost no worries. She wondered what to do for the three months; she knew she couldn't avoid him forever. She continued to think of him. What was he doing now? What is their fate in the future? Would he join her in the spring ever? Ayame immediately froze at what she just thought of. How could she think that? He probably hated her now, why would she think such things? Could she still be in love with him? So many questions and very few answers. Ayame felt her frustration slowly build up. She then felt a presence come near the hot springs. It was him. Ayame could not believe how unfortunate she is.

Rikimaru took off his robe and dipped into the water, it was warm but he did not notice it. His mind was too busy focusing on the presence on the other side of the small bamboo fence that was in their line of sight. He just sat and thought about what to do. He could feel his body slightly relax. How he wished she were with him in there, not on the opposite side of a barrier. The two of them had their backs to the fence. Ayame decided to try and settle the disturbing silence.

"Hi…" Ayame said quietly. She suddenly wished she didn't say anything, she hoped he didn't hear her.

"Hi…" came the soft yet sad reply. Hearing his voice like that hurt Ayame more then if he yelled at her, she could not believe the pain she inflicted on him.

"Um… I just… I just wanted to…" Ayame tried to say but she could barely speak "I just wanted to say… that I'm sorry for what I said… I did not mean it" Rikimaru could not believe what he was hearing, it was very rare for Ayame to apologise and mean it. Rikimaru let out a short breath.

"I'm the one that should be sorry… I did not control myself and brought shame onto both of us. I won't do it again if it is what you want." Ayame felt tears starting to rise. She did not want him to stop, but how could she tell him that? Ayame then decided to let go of her thoughts and at least try properly. She had to tell him, even if he hated her. She had to tell him the truth. She stood up and went to her robes.

Rikimaru heard Ayame get up from the water. He closed his eyes. She did hate him. She did not reply at all to what he had said, just got up and left. He felt his heart fill with even more pain. He had now sealed his fate. He heard the water being disturbed in the spring where he was, his eyes suddenly opened and Ayame was there, on the edge of the spring and walking towards him. He stared at her beautiful hazel eyes, her loose hear and the way she looked at him. He was tempted to stand up and move but he couldn't. He blushed slightly and realised that if he got up, Ayame would see _him_ entirely. He froze still in the water and saw Ayame come close to him and lower her face to his. He could see she was struggling inside, but with what? He looked into her eyes and remained focused on there. Ayame had no idea what took over her mind, but now she could not look back. She had to do this; she had to let him know now.

Rikimaru could only see a blur as her hands quickly grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him to her. She claimed his lips with hers. She could no longer hide now. She lost herself into the kiss. So much love, passion and a small amount of fear but that was quickly washed away with the warm spring water.

Ayame quickly broke off from the kiss and took a couple of step back and looked away.

"I love you Rikimaru, I always have since Mei-oh's defeat. I don't care if you hate me now, but you now know how I feel. I love you and I cannot help it." Ayames eyes threatened to overflow once more as she did her best to hold them back. She felt two strong hands grab her shoulders.

"Ayame…" Rikimaru said. Ayame turned to him and stared into his amber eyes. "I love you too. I never hated you once… I could never be able to do so even if I wanted to." Rikimaru then leaned in and kissed her passionately. The two of them became focused on this moment, this kiss, this love they both now shared. Both tasting the other with their tongues. They never believed that this could ever happen. They broke off the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

Rikimaru then stood frozen still as he realised the most embarrassing thing he has just done. He looked down and realised that he was not the only one happy. Ayame could not help but look down as well and suddenly they both blushed and Ayame quickly looked away while Rikimaru ran through the water to get to his robes. Once he got it on he turned to her.

"Sorry about that…" Rikimaru said quietly. Ayame then looked at him and walked to him. She held him by the waist and kissed him. Rikimaru had his arms around her neck returning the kiss. Rikimaru was then caught off guard as he felt her press up against him.

"That's ok, I forgive you" Ayame said with a cheeky grin. Rikimaru was happy to see that grin; he had not seen that in a long time. The two then walked off inside, they both decided to get some sleep. They will decide what to do tomorrow. As the two walked away the shadows in the trees moved. Two orange eyes appeared and watched them.

"I see…" Said the being then it suddenly disappeared into the night.

**A/N: I hope you like this. After so long I have FINALLY updated. I am glad if those who like my story would still read and review it. If you would like to talk to me about any specific errors that you have seen then please ask for my E-mail addy in your reviews. Once more I hope this is acceptable after so long a delay.**


	4. Can it be possible?

Can it be possible?

Rikimaru woke up to see the early sunshine gleaming out from beyond the horizon through his window. He tried to move slowly and found something held him down. He looked down and saw a pair of closed eyes and beautiful lips laying next to where his head was. It was Ayame, he slightly panicked and saw she had her robes on... there was no sign of the act of love. He felt slightly relieved... she must have snuck over to his futon during his sleep... this was a first, his senses must be dulling for her to sneak up successfully. He slowly pulled himself away from her and got dressed in his Ninja outfit... he had to do training. He decided to go to the spa pool area to train. He looked and saw no one there. He used his Ki to detect and nothing came up. He then sneaked out and used the grappling hook to connect to the trees and climb up. He looked around then something caught his eye. On the ground he spotted something odd. He leapped of the trees and looked down at the thing on the ground... a single black feather and a shoeprint... HE recognised this immediately.

_Can it be possible? that he's still alive?_ Rikimaru thought and he quickly stood up and sneaked off inside. When he got in he looked at ayame who was dressed in a dark green kimono with a dark blue kimono obi. She looked at him puzzled.  
"I think he's back..." Rikimaru said, looking at her eyes. She knew immediatly who it was he thought of when she saw the feather in his hand. She immediately had a face of concern, didn't he die when he threw himself into the chasm when Rikimaru defeated him? Rikimaru then looked down at the feather.  
"I'm going to have a look around further and see what else I can find" Rikimaru said, turning to walk back out the door then he felt something tug his hand. He looked back and saw Ayame staring at him.

"Oh no you don't... you are not going alone" Ayame said to him "Give me a small amount of time to get changed... then we'll look into it together" Rikimaru didn't even bother arguing with her. Minutes later they both walked out with their ninja gear on and proceeded to go through the small area to search for other clues. All they can find was another shoe print that matched. Nothing more. Rikimaru looked to Ayame.  
"I don't see how he can be alive..." he said, this just didn't make sense... even his shadow was killed by Rikimaru's own shadow. Ayame walked over to Rikimaru.  
"I guess we will just have to wait... if he is alive he will continue to watch and wait... we will just need to catch him or whoever this is" Ayame said. Rikimaru looked at her and through his mask a smile can be seen.  
"What's with the smile?" Ayame asked, her temper ready to burst.

"Nothing... just surprised to see you using your head..." Rikimaru said with a slight taunt... he never was too good at joking, but he had his moments. What he didn't expect however was suddenly being pushed onto the ground with a light weight on top of him. He reacted the instant he felt the weight and began to fight it off. He looked and saw Ayame with a grin on her face. He never thought she'd be like this with him, but he ain't gonna give up. He then struggled to push Ayame off him, she had him pinned good in this situation. Rikimaru then had an idea. He grabbed her wrists and began to push her upwards. She then straddled him with a grin on her face showing pride believing she won... until a look of surprise caught her off guard when Rikimaru's legs suddenly shot up and around Ayame's waist and pulled her onto the soft ground. Rikimaru wasted no time crawling onto her, pinning her down effectively. Ayame struggled but then gave up, knowing Rikimaru was stronger and heavier than her.

"Alright... you beat me..." Ayame said with slightly disgust in her voice. Rikimaru stayed on top of her and proceeded to lean down close to her face.  
"Kiss me and I'll get off you" Rikimaru said, he decided to tease her a little. This was totally unlike him to be like this... but then he is male after all. Ayame then got her right hand free and pulled down his mask. Rikimaru then leaned in and they both fell into a loving kiss. Then Rikimaru was suddenly pusshed by Ayame who then landed on top of him and straddled him again, but he didn't fight this time when she came down and placed another kiss onto his lips. He then grabbed her and pulled her closer. He was surprised when Ayame began to rock her hips... he didn't know what to make of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two orange eyes opened in the shadows.  
"It seems they have fallen for each other finally... it took some time but now we have a chance..." said a rough voice. A Green orb then appeared out of nowhere and illuminated the area dimly.  
"At last... the time is almost here..." Said the orb... a familiar voice that had not echoed for a long time. The shadow with oragen eyes was in a kneeling form.  
"My lord.. what will you bid me to do?" said the shadow.  
"For now we wait... continue to watch them... we will find a time to get to them... and then Gohda's land will be ours to take. Remember I am depending on you to prepare for the time that will come... Onikage..." said the voice.  
"Yes, lord Mei-Oh..." said the shadow named Onikage. He rose from his knee and turned to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the look of surprise?" Ayame purred. Rikimaru then grabbed her and kissed her lips and then proceeded to pick her up and carry her with him.  
"No reason..." Rikimaru said looking at her. Ayame could see a slight glow in his right eye... the Dohjutsu. She held onto him as he carried her off the dirt. Then the idea came to. Rikimaru's mind. A smile came to his face and he edged closer and closer to the spa pool.  
"Rikimaru? what are you doing?" Ayame asked with confusion on her face... until she saw the pool.  
"Don't you dare Rikimaru!" Ayame yelled... but too late, Rikimaru let go of her and she fell into the pool. When she rose her head out of the water she could hear Rikimaru chuckling. She quickly went over and caught Rikimaru off guard by grabbing his hand and pulling him into the water as well. Rikimaru rose up and looked at her.  
"Alright... we are even now" he said to her. He then saw the way she smiled and he swam closer to her, grabbing her and pulling her closer to him. He then kissed her gently. She returned the kiss and they both became lost in the love they had for each other. When they finished kissing they both got out of the pool. They both thought of going back to Gohda. It was the best thing they can do now. They both dried up and proceeded to head out towards the edge of town, reaching back to Gohda.

They reached the edge of town when someone approached them.  
"Rikimaru, Ayame... I bring word from Gohda" said the person. He was a messenger.  
"What word do you bring us?" said Rikimaru, his patience being tested slightly.  
"He brings word of Onikage's return. He wants you two to investigate this matter and if it is true... then to eliminate him." the messenger said. Rikimaru was surprised to find a messenger here... but for now he will abide by this.  
"Very well... inform Lord Gohda that we will do as he wishes" Rikimaru said, Ayame simply stood there studying the messenger.

They both turned and proceeded back to the place they were staying. When they were no longer able to sense anything the messengers clothes immediately shredded itself and a blue humanoid with horns and steel blades on it's hands was replaced.  
"That shall keep them here for a while..." It said to itself and it immediately vanished. Not too far away a pair of eyes saw what unfolded. He knew immediately it was a trap. He met those two before... now he'll keep an eye out for them. A single needle in his hand was immediately thrown and it landed in a nearby tree. The figure then vanished and beside the needle a drop of blood was seen. Then orange eyes opened.  
"I knew there was another in this game..." he said to himself as he retreated to the Shadows.

I apologise for being so short. Things have been a bit rough here as of late and I was barely able to finish this... I hope you enjoy and do not mind the lovers being a bit OOC... I'm sure one changes significantly when they fall in love anyways R&R ok?


End file.
